warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BriarClan
BriarClan lives in a dark forest with many briars and tall trees with small shrubs all around. They hunt the small animals that live in the roots of the trees and shrubs. They sometimes fight loners and rouges they find around their territory. These cats believe in The Bright Forest and The Shadowed Forest. This Clan is owned by Cotton. To join place a request on the talk page. Plot: A rouge is getting a hold on all the Clan she-cats and making them have kits. Plot made by Meadow. Rules: *All pelt colours must be either Black, light gray, dark gray, black and white, or a combo of those. *Wings are allowed as long as they are black or have some black on it. *Have fun! Will think of more later Allegiances: Leader: Briarstar: A jet black she-cat with sparkling gold and amber eyes. (Cotton) Deputy: Feathersky: A dark gray she-cat with violet eyes. (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Open Medicine Cat Apprentice: Open Warriors: Soulfire: A shadowy gray tom with gray eyes. Can see the dead. (Cotton) Finchfrost: A light gray tom with green eyes. (Cotton) Mistyleaf: A light gray and silver she-cat with blue eyes and black spotted wings. (Cotton) Tomwhisker: An dark gray tom with amber eyes. (Cotton) Limesplash- A Cliaco she-cat with lime green eyes (Meadow) Lemonsplash- A cliac she-cat with yellow eyes. (Meadow) Wingfeather- A black she-cat with a wing on her back, Green eyes (Meadow) Apprentices: Open Queens: Blossomtail: Black and white queen with light blue eyes. Expecting kits. (Cotton) Blossomtail's Kits: Expecting Elders: Moonfire: Black and gray tom with dull amber eyes. (Cotton) Former Members: None Roleplaying: Briarstar looked at Blossomtail. She came to Briarstar's den a few days ago claiming a cat got a hold of her and now she was expecting his kits. Briarstar wished this was the last time this would happen. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 21:54, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash walked out of camp. She didn't know if that Rouge was around but she was going to be careful. She didn't want to have anyones kits. Ever! she wanted to be a warrior for the rest of her life. Unlike her sister Lemonsplash, she was in love with Tomwhisker, but he didn't giveher the time of day. ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 23:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomwhisker padded over to Lemonsplash. "Hello." He purred. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 18:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash looked around to see who Tomwhisker was talking to, Then she saw that there was no one around her. HE WAS TALKING TO HE! she could just squel! "H-h-h-h-hi" She said loking at her feet 19:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomwhisker smiled. "You want to go hunting with me?" He asked. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 19:04, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lemonsplash was about to nod and say yes when Limesplash walked into camp. "Hey Lemonsplash want to go see the nursery?" Lemonsplash couldn't say no to her little sister, no matter how much she wanted to. "Sure" She called back 19:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomwhisker put his ears down. ''So close! ''He thought to himself. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 19:09, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Limesplash looked over to Tomwhisker. Why her sister loved him, she had no idea. She was going to do everything in her power to make him stay away from her. 19:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomwhisker sunk his claws into the ground. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 19:17, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wingfeather went going out the enternce of camp. ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 19:21, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomwhisker smiled and padded after Wingfeather, making sure the she-cat couldn't see him. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 19:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wingfeather walked till she was at the border. She breathed in the nice sweet air of New-leaf. The best time of the year ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 19:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomwhisker bit Wingfeather's scruff and pushed her to the ground. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 19:29, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wingfeather gasped. "W-w-w-what ae you doing? " She asked trying to brack free ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 19:32, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomwhisker held Wingfeather down. "Your going to have my kits, Wingfeather." He purred and started mating with Wingfeather. "Do you know who I am?" He asked. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 19:34, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wingfeather shook her head. "No, who are you?" She asked as she gasped in pain ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 19:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomwhisker mated Wingfeather harder, making it hurt as much as he could. He loved doing this to she-cats that couldn't stop him. "I am your mate." He purred. "And you will have my kits. Many of them." He said and continued to mate her, he wanted her to have as many kits as he could make her have. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 19:42, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wingfeather cried out. She fet a tear fall down her cheek. She never wanted to have kits not ever, now she was having this rouges. ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 19:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tomwhisker continued to mate her as hard as he could. He was sure there were at least 7 kits in the litter, but he wanted more. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 19:49, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG